fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnivore (Infinity Break)
Summary Thousands of years ago in the land of Egypt, tale was told of a creature called The Set Animal. A Shadowy Being that ever changed shape and nature bringing destruction and devastation across the land. He wandered in the name of the Great Spirit Set whom he served, who wishes freedom from his imprisonment. However The Priests of Osiris, Set's Brother placed a seal on the Set Animal, weakening Set's power in the human world. There he would remain. Without Set to protect him, Ra began to falter each night under the assault of the Great Serpent Apophis. Chaos begin to ravage the Earth and the magic of the ancients were lost. A few hundreds of years, Napoleon's forces were visiting Egypt when a few accidentally released the seal on a strange beast. Unable to explain what it was, merely calling it "The Carnivore" they report was laughed off. Now free again, Carnivore set off to restore the proper place of Set's Ambition in the world. Appearance and Personality Carnivore shifts his form like shifting sand. However his most common form appears to look like a very large black Jackal-dog, with eyes of gold. Carnivore is a True Beast of The Wilds. It lives by it's instincts, primarily to hunt down and consume enemies of Set and to grow Set's numbers, either by converting via shows of force, or by shapeshifting into a human and actively breeding. It's loyal only to it's Master, but is surprisingly beneficial. Just as Set's Endless Ambition and Destruction are necessary, if distasteful at times, so too is the Carnivore needed to shock the evil-doers and scare them into maybe just staying away. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Date of Birth: May 2nd, 4320 BC * Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Taurus '''Birthplace: Egypt Weight: Varies based on form. Has Shown forms ranging from less then a few dozen grams to thousands of kilograms. In Default form around 100 kilograms. Height: Varies based on Form. Likes: Eating, Sleeping, Mating, Scaring People, Restoring Set's power Dislikes: Osiris, Crowded Spaces, Water Eye Color: Golden in every form Hair Color: Varies based on form. In default form fur is Black. Hobbies: Hunting, Scaring Values: Disrupting the Status Quo, Restoring Ambition and Necessary Destruction MBTI: ESFP Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Set Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B in Default Form, likely higher in other forms Name: Carnivore, The Set Animal, The Abomination Origin: Infinity Break Gender: Male Generally, but can take a female form if needed Age: Over 6,300 Classification: Beast Servant of Set, Anti-Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting (Can Shapeshift into any land animal, or a combination of land animals), Supernatural Senses (As good as any land animal), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can Breathe Acid, Power Bestowal (Chaos Magic-Users around Carnivore become stronger in their magical power) Attack Potency: Wall Level in default form (Acid Breathe has torn through walls before), likely higher in other forms (Has turned into an Elephant. Has also turned into a velociraptor, which suggest he can turn into dinosaurs). Speed: Subsonic (His Jackel form is especially noted for it's speed capable of over 100 miles per hour or ~44.7 Meters Per Second.) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Lifted a car off the ground) Striking Strength: Class KJ (Was harming Wulf with his physical strikes) Durability: Wall Level (Tanked a grenade at point blank range.) Stamina: High, can fight for hours at a time Range: Melee Range. Several Meters with Acid Breathe. Standard Equipment: Nothing Intelligence: Animal Instinct, Good Intuition Weaknesses: Doesn't understand technology at all. Not very orderly or tactical. Feats: * Survived being blitzed by Osiris's Eagle hitting him with hundreds of attacks per second * Lifted Megadile, The King of Crocodiles * Can Transform into at least 4 animals at once, having combined Crocodile, Bat, Snake, and Ape to appear as a Dragon * Tanked the breathe of Komodo Dragons * His presence gave the Priests of Set enough power to create storms and power on the level of nuclear blasts * Bit a grenade which exploded in his mouth. Was angered. * Took control of all hive mind insects in the world at once * Wulf '''ripped out his arm and threw it to the side, but by the time he turned around, Carnivore had already re-grown that arm. * Acid was maintained for over an hour used to dig a deep cavern of crystals. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Acid Breathe: '''Carnivore can breathe acid at will. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Category:Shapeshifters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Acid Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Infinity Break Category:ESFP Characters